The Shimmering Pendant
by Yuki Van Hellseit
Summary: Suck at summaries but here you go: Mey-rin is a woman employed under the mysterious corporation known as Reaper Enterprises while on a job she loses her family bracelet with her favorite pendant. What would this bracelet help unfold and how will the aid of her brothers butler and boss help her out of her situation. Well read and find out.(Sebastian x Mey-Rin)
1. Lone Sniper

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY

BETA'D BY MY FRIEND: SISTERSISTER2

SPEAKING: _YES MILORD_ \- ITALICS BOLD QUOTATION MARKS

THOUGHTS: -BOLD QUOTATION MARKS

Rated M for reasons later on

With her glasses atop her head, red hair shining bright under the moonlight like flowing blood , and her eyes revealing no emotion but confidence she looked upon her target: a low-life businessman selling women and children as slaves. She cocked back the barrel of the gun and aimed her M2000 custom class sniper rifle from the roof of the building. Looking through the glass of the 20th floor all you could see was a red dot barely visible as she maneuvered it at the back of his head and without warning…."BAM" she took the shot ending his disgusting existence and scaring his guards who frantically looked over his body seeing if their boss was still alive and wondering how something so unexpected could have happened after all who was going to pay them now.

She immediately turned her head away after her kill. Just because she killed didn't mean she liked it. Her boss had simply ordered her to take care of another job. She could never refuse, simply because she was under the employ of Reaper Enterprises. Her head boss was William Spears was a green-eyed man with grayish-black glasses over his ears covered by ear length black hair. His assistant Grell Sutcliffe had a weird look with his long dark red hair and red spectacles that adorned his face always accessorized with chains and skulls. She had wished she was under the employ of Phantomhive manor. Her brothers had gotten a job their by simply doing small tasks such as gardening, cooking, cleaning, and any other task.

Not only that they had a most unbelievably handsome boss named Ciel Phantomhive. He was tall had shoulder length bluish-black hair, one bright ultramarine blue eye that seemed to bore into your soul, and one eye that was always hidden by a black eye-patch. He was in his mid 20's and as described, obviously good-looking, nothing compared to his auburn eyed butler that is always near him, always patient, never bearing anyone a second glance. In his sleek black suit and accompanied with a black tie and bright white gloves that never got dirty he was nothing short of gorgeous. It didn't help that his long jet black hair was in a thin ponytail looking as perfect as the rest of him. People say it has grown over the years but it is still rather beautiful. This lone butler had a most delightful name; his name was…

SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER: Ciel walked alongside Sebastian on the pavement glancing down the road looking for his idiot servant finny who got lost. He could be easy to deal with in certain moments but other moments he was a complete buffoon. Ciel sighed **"** Sebastian this is a rather stupid matter but can I order you to go find Finny we need to hurry this up. **"** Sebastian looked at his master and replied **"** My lord is that an order or are you just wanting hurry this up so you can have your late night snack. **"** Ciel stumbled as he walked **"** Of course not I care more for the safety of my employee than a mere snack. **"** Sebastian grinned **"** Does that mean you weren't craving the earl grey tea and dark chocolate cake I prepared for you. **"** Ciel replied hesitantly **"** N..N ..No of course I wouldn't let's continue to search for him. **"**


	2. Unexpected Discovry

**ATTENTION READERS IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:** I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE FINAL EXAMS HAS BEEN KICKING MY REAR AND SINCE I'M A SOPHOMORE IN AP CLASSES IT'S HARD ESPECIALLY AP WORLD HISTORY AND CHEMISTRY BUT IT'S FINE. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO MY LATEST UPDATE FOR YOU **:**

 **A.N: XD It RHYMES**

 **Author Note: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

 **BETA'D BY MY FRIEND: SISTER SISTER 2**

SPEAKING: "YES MILORD" **\- BOLD QUOTATION MARKS**

THOUGHTS: **-Underlined**

But this lone butler's name was rather cliche. His name was…" MEY-RIN **!** What the hell are you doing, we have more important matters than for you to stare off into space. Why can't you be more like your brothers finny and bard, at least they're successful, you're lucky to have your extraordinar sight or you'd be out of a job."

* * *

3rd pov

Mey-rin sighed as her boss's colleague Ronald yelled at her. He was usually goofy and outgoing but on a job he was serious about not disappointing his boss or the higher ups. Mey-rin turned and said "I'm sorry sir , I was just thinking of all the lives saved from killing that man." Ronald stared at her then spoke.."Well if you're gonna think. Think when you're not on the job. This business doesn't need a woman with a lot of emotions. They're just toys for a man's entertainment. Now let's be off." He jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on to the next. "Well Come on!" he yelled. Mey-rin sighed for the umpteenth time and Why does my boss have to be so demanding! I hate this place! I'm the only woman surrounded by men. I only wish i was with my brothers. She muttered under her breath "Dear Gods if you're there help me to live through this one more day." With that said she jumped after Ronald.

* * *

As Mey-rin was following after Ronald at a slow pace, she couldn't help but shed a tear for the bad life she had been living ever since she separated from her brother's. Did they know she was alive? Did they know how much she longed for them to be together again? They finally stopped at an alleyway and walked out as if a man had not been just killed and a woman was not in sorrow. As Mey-rin walked down the sidewalk, She never noticed her colorful pendant bracelet fall to the ground.

* * *

Ciel walked alongside sebastian on the pavement glancing down the road looking for his idiot servant finny who got lost. He could be easy to deal with in certain moments but other moments he was a complete buffoon. Ciel sighed "Sebastian this is a rather stupid matter but can i order you to go find Finny we need to hurry this up". Sebastian looked at his master and replied "MIlord is that an order or are you just wanting hurry this up so you can have your late night snack." Ciel stumbled as he walked "Of course not I care more for about my employee than a mere snack _._ " Sebastian grinned " Does that mean you weren't craving the grey tea and dark chocolate cake i prepared for you." Ciel replied hesitantly "N..N ..No of course I wouldn't let's continue to search for him _._ "

Sebastian continued to walk until he spotted a small circular object glittering on the sidewalk. He walked towards it and picked it up. "My lord isn't this the bracelet Finny wears?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glanced at the bracelet and replied "No his has a different design but it does has the same pendant...So does Bard's, I guess it's a family thing but who could this one Be-" They were cut off by a yell. "MASTER! SEBASTIAN!" a distressed call rang out. I found you! I was so lost and scared! Sebastian looked at the 19yr old boy that had yellowish-orange hair and a straw hat on top of his head. He wore blue jeans and a tan form-fitting shirt. Sebastian spoke "Finny although your disappearance was sudden and utterly time-wasting we'll talk about that later. Do you have any idea who this could belong to?" Sebastian showed the no-longer-missing Finny the small bracelet he held.

Finny looked at the bracelet and took on a serious look that had never been seen before by Ciel or Sebastian. "Where did you find this? It belongs to my sister but I haven't seen her in a couple of years…. She disappeared when i was twelve. Our father took her away and we never saw her again. We t-tried searching for h-her…." At this point Finny was crying. "We tried searching and searching but it was like she completely vanished. We couldn't find any records on where she'd been." He paused, "It's odd. We don't look much alike ; We favor our father while she looks like our deceased mother. Even though I didn't see her that often, I know our mother was a very lovely lady who held class."

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel and listened intently to Finny as he spoke , both noticing the complete change in attitude. When he finished speaking, Sebastian spoke "although I feel like I know you a bit better… this is a matter we can't simply solve." Finny looked sadder than he was when he was speaking. Ciel looked at Sebastian then at Finny and sighed. "Even though you do your job well …. I suppose we can help you find your sister." Finny looked determined. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret helping me. I'll work extra hard so please, help me locate my sister." Ciel looked at Finny and smiled. He placed his hand under his eye-patch that always concealed his right eye and slightly lifted it trying not to reveal the purplish-blue pentagram that was under it but, just enough and spoke "Sebastian I order you…"

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS EVEN IF ITS JUST YOU SAYING YOU LIKE IT I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOU LIKE THiS ENOUGH TO DROP A REVIEW AND OR FAVORITE OR FOLLOW AND CHECK OUT MY BETA SISTERSISTER2 STORY ALSO A MEY-RIN SEBASTIAN STORY CUZ THERE'S JUST NOT ENOUGH


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

I will NOT be able to update wi fi is down in my house and it can't be fixed as of the moment so updates will be late this month. Apologies for those waiting for an update or just now reading it .This story is still up and will not rot like other stories that have been discarded. Again updates will be late for awhile. SORRY TO MY BETA WHO ADORES ME AND MY STORY HOPE TO HELP YOU ON YOURS WHLE I WAIT FOR ADJUSTMENTS


	4. Update but not really sorry

To those who may follow this story or come across it I wanted to let you know that although this story looks abandoned it is not. I've been dealing with school and i finally graduate this year so please be patient with me. This story will most definitely get a rewrite because reading my old writing format now is a cringe and my other story "know my story" has already been rewritten to a degree that i like. So look forward to updates because if i don't write about Sebastian x Mey rin who will. I adore this ship and sadly others don't write much on them so I shall go through the hard time of making good content.

 ****

Somewhat new summary of remake

She's always been a tool. It was always shoot this person and the next and the next until her red hair was nothing compared to the blood on her hands. Until she met him. He made her feel like she was more than a tool and she would soon find out he was coming to rescue her from the cruel world she was thrown in.


End file.
